


lustful~swimming pools (minizerk)

by Captain_jack_harkness



Series: lustful~sdmn [3]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom, sidemen and friends, sidemen xix
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Changing Room Sex, Kiss of Life, LGBT, M/M, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), SDMN, Shameless Smut, Sidemen, Smut, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Wall Sex, Zerkaa - Freeform, its mostly porn, minizerk, more like kiss and fuck, public place, sidemen xix - Freeform, stole that line off a friend, vikkstar123 - Freeform, well a sorta plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: Vikk and Josh go swimming. Water wont be the only thing being swallowed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Robynne came up with the idea.

Vikk's POV

Josh jumps into the pool laughing as he went under, splashing me who was standing to the side. I jump in after him laughing as he pulls me under. Holding my breath I drag Josh down with me, Once I come up for air I see Josh coughing up water.

"Josh!" I exclaim swimming over to him, "Are you okay?"

"Just swallowed a mouthful of water I'm fine." He coughed laughing.

"No you could have died I need to do the kiss of life." I swim towards the side of the pool pushing him against against it before kissing him slowly.

"Vikk, we're in a public pool." Josh whispered as i pulled away, "Changing room is free though."

I climb out the pool and grab Josh's hand as he gets out and pulls him along behind me as we walk to the changing room, he clings onto my arm when I open the locker we kept our stuff in. I reach into the locker and grip my hand around the strap on the black duffel bag. I kick open the the door to a empty changing room and push Josh into it against the back wall. I lock the changing room door and Josh wraps his arms around my waist while resting his head on my right shoulder. Pulling the bottle of lube I decided to but in the bag earlier I turn around still in Josh's arms. 

"Trunks off bend over." I smile uncapping the bottle.

"Took you long enough." I admire Josh's figure as I lube up my fingers and run one over his hole, "Fuck that I just want you in me."

Josh waits in anticipation gripping tightly to the bench for support, his swimming trunks where neatly folded on the same bench. Screw it. I lube myself up while lining up with his hole. Slowly I insert myself as Josh lets out a loud moan.

"We're in public." I mutter speeding up my thrusts, Josh attempts to hold back the wonderful noises coming from his mouth.

I grab Josh's swimming trunks from beside him and put them in his mouth. Now we shouldn't get caught. I thrust into Josh faster before reaching down and and stroking him in time with my thrusts. Each stroke the muffled moans from Josh get louder, oh that amazing sound. With one more thrust Josh cums all over my hand screaming into the makeshift gag struggling to keep it in his mouth. 

"Knees." I say pulling out of a shaking, breathless Josh.

He wraps his pretty lips around my tip and starts to suck, He knows how to drive me over the edge. He's done it so many times before and he's amazing at it. Josh licks up my shaft before taking my my whole length into his mouth. It's as I feel myself reaching my climax he pulls off.

"Josh."

"Cum on my face." He looked up at me and I started to slowly jerk myself.

After only a few strokes I reach my climax and cum all over Josh's face and into his mouth. God only know how much I love this.


End file.
